Solo
by Cre8iveMagikk
Summary: Mia meets Solo, who just happens to know Tall Drink of Water but how?
1. S

Disclaimer: The wonderful peeps in this story all belong to Meg Cabot's Princess Diaries books. But of course you knew that already didn't you? However the characters Lucie and Isobel are mine. The song in this chapter is mine too. It's called Echoes.  
  
~{@~{@~{@~{@~{@~{@  
  
Michael sat on the edge of yet another hotel bed. He was finally in Paris. One night here performing as the pop star Solo and then he could head home for recording purposes and be away from Europe. He was looking through a photo album he'd found in the bottom of a suitcase. Lily must have slipped it in the last time she'd stopped over to see him before he jetted off to yet another country. He'd been half way through his Euro tour before he'd found it. Most groups stated in France or England, he'd followed that rule and toured the major UK venues, then he'd travelled the rest of Europe, ending the tour with France. Finally here he was, in Paris. Lucie his manager knocked on the door. "Michael? Ready for your final European Concert?" Michael nodded "How long?" he asked. Lucie checked her watch "You've got two hours before you're due up on the stage." She said.  
  
Michael began to hum a tune that had been haunting him. "Hey that's great!" Lucie cried "Is it for the new album?" she asked. He shrugged "Who knows?" he replied. She smiled encouragingly and walked out of the door, Michael flicked through the photo album. They were photos of him and Lily in elementary school. Photos of people he'd met at college and university. There was a blank page but there were more photographs in the album. He turned the page. There was what he'd expected to see, but dreaded seeing. Mia his ex-girlfriend. Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo to be precise. They'd broken up just after Mia's college graduation ceremony. He still loved her. He began to hum the melody that had been haunting him again. He reached for a scrap of paper and began to scribble down the lyrics that appeared as he hummed the tune.  
  
When the concert was finished the audience were still screaming for Solo. Michael had thanked them for being a wonderful audience; exhausted he made his way back o the hotel and crawled into bed. The next morning he woke and began to pack his stuff away when Lucie knocked on the door again. "How do you feel about doing one more concert?" she asked nervously. "Where?" he asked praying the reply wouldn't be Genovia. "Monaco." Said Lucie flatly. He sighed in relief. "Who for?" he asked. "Just the royal family and invited guests." He nodded "We'll travel today, you'll do the concert tomorrow night and then we'll leave the day after." She was beginning to get on his nerves so he ushered her out if the door saying, "The concert's fine, I'll do it. I have some stuff I need to do you mind leaving now Lucie? I'm sorry but I have a few things to do." With Lucie out of the way he sat on the bed and picked up his guitar. He began to pick out chords and a decent tune. The tune that had been haunting him, it was taking him over. He fiddled with chord changes until he thought it was perfect than began to sing the lyrics softly.  
  
I tried to play the royal suit  
  
In a whirl of glamour and amour  
  
I could have fought a little more  
  
My Queen of Hearts. I'm sorry.  
  
Fighting the royal house,  
  
I could have fought a little harder  
  
I realise now it's too late  
  
I shouldn't have let you slip away.  
  
Maybe if I fight the battle one more time  
  
I can win the place by your side  
  
For I miss your whispers in my ear.  
  
Sick of hearing echoes that aren't there.  
  
If I fought again for you  
  
Could I win you for myself?  
  
If I battle King and Jack and Ace  
  
And lose. In my heart you'll still have a place.  
  
Maybe if I fight the battle one more time  
  
I can win the place by your side  
  
For I miss your whispers in my ear.  
  
Sick of hearing echoes that aren't there.  
  
I hear you laughter on the wind  
  
I hear your sighing through the trees  
  
I hear your chatter in the tides  
  
Advancing on the shore.  
  
But I open up my eyes  
  
It doesn't take that long to realise  
  
The noises on the wind and air  
  
Are echoes that aren't there.  
  
He put down the guitar and finished packing. Four hours later he was in Monaco. A palace official led him to a suite in the west wing. "These are your rooms sir. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask." He spent the day wandering around the palace gardens and having a tour of the city. Here it was beautiful. He sat down in a shady spot and took out his notebook. He looked at the list of songs he had waiting to be recorded on to an album. He quickly added Echoes. The album was to be called House of Cards. He had twelve songs already, but some were short, he wanted a few more on to make up the length. So far he had Echoes, Spades, I'm Sorry, Whispers, Denial, If Only, Never Again, Joker, Here Now, Straight, Smokescreen, Nothing Much Matters Anymore and Two of a Kind. There was enough time for him to add Alias but there was a gap still. Then he remembered a song he'd written for Mia. It had been one of many. In his characteristic scrawl he added Tall Drink of Water.  
  
He felt a twinge of loneliness; he'd never met another person as magical as Mia. She captivated him. She was beautiful, but didn't realise just how beautiful she was. Which made her even more attractive in his eyes. She was unassuming, gentle and shy. Not for the first time he kicked himself for letting her slip away and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wandered aimlessly and barely noticed others were in the garden until he bumped into someone. "God I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he helped pick up the items the young lady had dropped. "Don't be, it's as much my fault as it is yours." He looked at her. It was Mia surely. "Princess Amelia?" he asked his voice shaking. The girl shook her head laughing. "Isobel." She replied. "Amelia's my cousin." She said. "May I ask you who you are now you know my name?" she asked. Michael was dumbstruck dazed and confused. "Solo." He replied. "Ah, the famous Solo. Solo can't be your real name surely?" she enquired. He didn't want to reveal his name -it was private. No one had leaked out that the geek Michael Moscovitz; Valedictorian and computer wizard had become the pop superstar famed for his mix of styles. "People just call me Solo. Always have and always will." He replied. He began to feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry but I have to meet my manager." He mumbled. She smiled and turned from him "Good luck meeting your manager then." She replied, then turned and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Lucie?" He called when he reached the room where his manager was staying. "Yeah?" she replied as she headed to open the door. "I've got the final list for House of Cards." The oak door swung open and she welcomed him inside. "That's great Michael, I'll take it and check it over now if you want." Michael handed over the sheet of paper. "This looks good - there's a few numbers I don't know though." She said after reading the list. Michael looked up "They're good numbers I think the fans will like them." He said. "I'm sure they will, Solo seems to have a talent for giving them what they want." She replied as she handed the sheet back. "Michael is there something you want to talk about?" Michael looked at her bemused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "So many of the songs you perform - no matter what style they are sound like you're trying to reach out to one person." "That's because I'm singing to the listener," Michael said emphatically. Lucie looked into his eyes. "That's not what I meant Michael - just look - even the names of these songs sound like you're trying to speak to one person through the music." "I don't see what you mean Lucie, they're just songs." he replied, hoping she'd dig no further.  
  
"Michael look at these Echoes, I'm Sorry, If Only, Never Again, Here Now and Nothing Much Matters Anymore. On the first album there was Solo, Heartbreak, Forgive Me, Lost and Come Back. Then on last years album there was Without You, Lonesome, Sorry to have let you go, and Come back." He shrugged. "They're only names Lucie. They don't mean a thing" The look on Lucie's face made it clear she still disbelieved him. He turned and took a step back toward his own room. "Who is she Michael?" asked Lucie.  
  
He stopped and turned back to face her. "Mia." He replied. "Who?" Lucie asked. She'd been Michael's manager for four years, he wasn't with Mia when they'd met and he'd never mentioned her. "She was my girlfriend for six years. Amelia Thermopolis." "What happened?" Lucie asked Michael looked at her sighed deeply and replied, "She tuned into a princess." Lucie laughed disbelievingly, "Michael everyone has a pet name for their partner - it doesn't mean it's true." A voice spoke behind the pair of them. "On the contrary, in Mia's case it does. She's the Crown Princess of Genovia. Surely you've heard of Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo?" it was Isobel, but she wasn't smiling anymore. Lucie gasped in disbelief. Isobel carried on talking "And I presume Solo, that you are Michael Moscovitz? My cousin never stopped talking about you when you were together, and she never met another person like you." With that Isobel turned around and left them. 


	2. O

Disclaimer: Only Lucie and Isobel and Echoes are mine! Short chapter but after the last one do you want loads?  
  
@}~@}~@}~@}~@}~@}~  
  
The next afternoon Lucie stood pacing up and down in Michaels room as he worked out which numbers he was going to perform. "Lucie! Will you stop pacing the room? You're making me dizzy!" he shouted, finally sick of watching her walk around the room. "Michael. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have accepted this if I'd known," said Lucie. "Luce Mia probably knows I'm Solo, she probably won't turn up at all. Besides it's not everyday you get to perform for one of the most prestigious royal families in Europe." With that he picked up the guitar and began to play Echoes again. When he got towards the end of the song he was so engrossed he started singing, unaware that Lucie had stopped walking around and was listening to the end of the song.  
  
Maybe if I fight the battle one more time  
  
I can win the place by your side  
  
For I miss your whispers in my ear.  
  
Sick of hearing echoes that aren't there.  
  
I hear you laughter on the wind  
  
I hear your sighing through the trees  
  
I hear your chatter in the tides  
  
Advancing on the shore.  
  
But I open up my eyes  
  
It doesn't take that long to realise  
  
The noises on the wind and air  
  
Are echoes that aren't there.  
  
He looked at his watch. "What time am I meant to be performing?" he asked. Lucie checked the ornate wall clock "You've got two hours until dinner - we have to eat with the royal family. And then the concert." He smiled to himself. "I think I'll go for a walk." He left the room and headed back to the palace gardens once more. He looked around; there was royalty everywhere, but thankfully no sign of Mia. Once again Isobel crept up behind him. "She's not here." She whispered. He knew it would be no point pretending. "Is she coming?" he asked. "I don't know. I'm not in charge of he guest list. He blinked and when his eyes opened again she was gone. She'd vanished as quickly as she'd appeared. 


	3. L

Solo had just finished the last song he'd prepared for the evening concert; he'd played all of his hits. The people in the hall had clapped politely, but only those under the age of thirty had been impressed. They obviously wanted him to play more however because of their body language and the fact that the exit to the small stage had been blocked. In desperation he looked out into the audience. He wasn't prepared for what he saw, there was Mia, Mia on her own - no Grandmere, no father, just Mia. Lars was probably around somewhere, but there she was. Has she realised who he was. The look on her face showed she didn't recognise him at all. He stood up and spoke to them. "Is there anyone here who grew up in America?" a few hands were raised, among them was Mia's.  
  
Mia sat looking up at the singer in front of her. Solo was famous for blending different cultures and styles together. He was the king of the pop music world one moment his releases would be pure pop, the next they'd have rock and RnB influences. Then there'd be the whole heartstring tugging ballads full of mournful chords and sad lyrics. When he asked if there was anyone from the states she thought maybe he was lonely, she didn't think he was looking for someone . . . let alone her.  
  
Solo began to speak up. "A few years before I became famous I did the most stupid thing it is possible to do.2 he paused and looked out at them his eyes scanning the faces of the audience. "I met a girl and fell in love." He said. His voice was grating for the first time he was nervous. "I let her slip away from me and I didn't fight to get her back as hard as I could've because I thought she'd gone forever." So I wrote this song. He reached once more for his guitar and began to play Echoes.  
  
I tried to play the royal suit  
  
In a whirl of glamour and amour  
  
I could have fought a little more  
  
My Queen of Hearts. I'm sorry.  
  
Fighting the royal house,  
  
I could have fought a little harder  
  
I realise now it's too late  
  
I shouldn't have let you slip away.  
  
Maybe if I fight the battle one more time  
  
I can win the place by your side  
  
For I miss your whispers in my ear.  
  
Sick of hearing echoes that aren't there.  
  
If I fought again for you  
  
Could I win you for myself?  
  
If I battle King and Jack and Ace  
  
And lose. In my heart you'll still have a place.  
  
Maybe if I fight the battle one more time  
  
I can win the place by your side  
  
For I miss your whispers in my ear.  
  
Sick of hearing echoes that aren't there.  
  
I hear you laughter on the wind  
  
I hear your sighing through the trees  
  
I hear your chatter in the tides  
  
Advancing on the shore.  
  
But I open up my eyes  
  
It doesn't take that long to realise  
  
The noises on the wind and air  
  
Are echoes that aren't there.  
  
He looked out at them, there were tears in some of the eyes of the elder members of nobility, the youngsters looked wistful and wide eyed at him. He spoke up again "I'm going to play one more song, and I ask that if the person who I sing this for knows who she is and still feels the same, the meet me under the willow tree in the rose garden." There was a wave of murmuring through the room until he clarified his request. "The girl I sing to is in this room. I still love her and I miss her with all of my heart. I'm going to play one last song from my next album - the first song she ever heard me play and the last song I hope I play apart from her. Ladies and gentlemen I hope you'll forgive me if I leave you after this song but I'm sure you won't stop the path of true love."  
  
Who is he singing for? Mia wondered many of her cousins had lived in America for at least a few years. It could be anyone in the room under the age of thirty and there were plenty of them! She looked up at him; there was nothing familiar about him to her. Except those eyes peat bog brown, but just because his eyes were the same didn't make him Michael.  
  
Solo sat on a stool next to the microphone and didn't bother announcing his next song he just went straight into playing it, and singing it. The young couples swayed together and Mia gasped in shock. He was playing her song! He was playing Tall Drink of Water! That was the song Michael had written for her! She was too shocked to move. Finally he put down the guitar and spoke into the mike. "That was Tall Drink Of Water, from my new album, and I hope that I'll see the person it was written for shortly! Thank you your Majesties, and selected guests, you have been a wonderful audience. Goodnight!"  
  
With that he left the stage - he didn't bother with the guarded steps but jumped off the front of the stage and ran out of the room. At first no one would move all waiting to see who the mysterious girl was. But after a few minutes they drifted out of the various exits and Mia stood up. Lars was stood by her side, "Well?" he asked. "We go to the gardens." Mia replied. 


	4. O

Mia pushed aside he willow branches and looked around. "Solo?" she said. There was no reply. "Solo?" she whispered softly. Michael dropped down from a low branch landing in front of her. Smiling nervously he bowed in front of her. "Who are you?" she demanded. "And how did you get hold of Tall Drink of Water?" Michael looked at her his eyes doleful and wide. "Mia it's me." He murmured. "Michael?" Mia looked up at the large brown eyes. "How? Why? I mean." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry but I'm here now." he kissed her. Mia was too shocked to do anything but let it happen.  
  
@}~@}~@}~  
  
Monday April 29th. Royal Genovian Suite.  
  
I can't believe it! Just who does he think he is stalking back into my life like he never left?? It's not that I didn't want him to or anything but Why Now? God I've missed him sooo much. I hope he isn't going to walk out and leave me. I want him back and I don't want him to leave me again. Ever.  
  
{~@{~@{~@  
  
That evening they sat together in the gardens, Mia resting her head against his shoulder. "I didn't even know if you were going to be there. I was so scared about playing Tall Drink of Water. I almost didn't" Mia looked up at him, "What made you change your mind?" she asked. He smiled "It was something Isobel said." Mia looked confused - "Isobel? There's no one here called that!" she whispered. Michael sat bolt upright. "She told me she was your cousin." Mia shook her head. "Honestly Michael there's no one here called Isobel. There may have been in the past but the only girls here are me Charlotte Alexia Lucie and Serena - besides the ladies in waiting and I guess it wasn't one of those who talked to you." Michael shrugged. "I don't know who it was then - hey it's late -don't princesses need their beauty sleep?" "Just what are you implying?" Asked trying to hide a smile. "I'm implying it's late you should sleep and if its possible you may be even prettier when you wake up. I doubt it somehow though." Mia shot a bemused look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked standing up from the low bench. Michael rose and stood opposite her. "I mean you're gorgeous already - any more beauty and I won't be able to cope! I'll have to give you up to the winner of the worlds most eligible hunk award." Mia giggled softly. "It as awarded last week - I didn't see who won it though." He bent to kiss her on the lips and whispered "I did."  
  
A/N  
  
I'm sorry this is short but things are getting hectic here -I'm due to start college again and I have other stuff yo sort out too. Forgive me - I'll update as often as I can! 


	5. Solo Whole

Disclaimer :0): These peeps aint mine except Lucie and Isobel okay?  
  
He couldn't believe it; he pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him happily, 'I missed you so much.' He whispered. He pulled her close again, 'I meant it you know?' he said. 'You meant what?' she asked suddenly a little confused. 'I meant that I wanted to fight for you one more time. I was stupid to have given up in the first place.'  
  
~~~~{@ @}~~~~ ~~~~{@ @}~~~~  
  
'Lucie?' Michael called as he knocked on the door to his manager's suite, they were due to leave Monaco in three hours and she had been packing frenziedly since shortly after lunch. The door flew open. 'Come in Michael. What is it?' she asked motioning for him to enter into the room. 'It's about the flight to New York.' He replied. She looked up at him. 'I told you, we leave at five, you're in first class as normal, and actually you'll be the only person on the plane besides me and the backing group.' 'That's not what I meant.' Said Michael firmly. 'What is it then' Lucie asked suddenly concerned. 'For the first time in my career I'm taking a holiday.' Michael replied. 'Michael you can't! What about House of Cards? The Back in the USA Concert?' she asked. 'They're all being delayed.' Said Michael resignedly. 'I want a month off, time to be myself, see my family and friends okay?' he smiled at her reassuringly. 'Please Lucie - I need this time off.' She rolled her eyes at him 'Okay but you'll have to make the statement to the press.' She replied. He nodded, as a smile swept across his face. 'Can you arrange it now?' he asked. 'I'll try. But don't count on it.' She replied 'Now leave!' she ordered 'Some of us have to be in New York even if you haven't!'  
  
# # # # # # # #  
  
Michael turned to the camera and spoke, "I have decided to remain in Europe for a month longer, however I am not touring. After working tirelessly for three years the stress has taken it's toll and I need a rest. When I return to the States I'll be much fresher and will have more songs. All concerts I was due to give on my arrival back in America will be delayed until my return, please do not call the company for refunds as your tickets will be valid for the concerts. I am sorry for all of my fans however this is a much needed rest and I hope to be able to be back soon, better than I have ever been before." A brunette reporter raised her hand and asked 'Is there any truth behind the rumours about you and the Genovian Princess Amelia?' Michael had prepared for this. 'If I knew what the rumours were I'd tell you, however as her highness and I have only met on three occasions during my visit there may be more rumour than truth out there.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Four days later he walked along the beach with Mia by his side. 'What happened to Lars?' he asked Mia smiled at him 'You miss him?' she asked. Michael nodded - 'so where is he?' 'He's back in Genovia - last time we brought him to Monaco he kept knocking Isobel's body guard out, they didn't get along.' She replied with a mischievous smile on her face. 'Are you being serious? He asked. Mia shook her head 'He's having a well earned rest from me - but Pascal,' she nodded to the bodyguard who followed them 'is Lars's eldest son.' Michael laughed 'Like father like son?' 'They're certainly keeping the business in the family - there are two more of Lars's sons working for my dad.' Said Mia.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$  
  
They sat side by side as the sun set. Michael gathered Mia into his arms and kissed her gently. 'I want to show you something.' Mia muttered as she stood up and took his hand to lead him. He stood and followed her through the ornate gardens. Near a fountain of leaping mermaids she whispered to him 'Close your eyes.' He laughed nervously but obeyed her; she took both of his hands and guided him along a path. Finally she whispered for him to open his eyes. She sat in front of him, he looked around, lay out in front of him was a picnic blanket set with plates and a waiting meal. Candles surrounded them, glowing softly dancing a little in the light breeze that played around the secluded garden. He sat opposite her and smiled. They ate; laughing lightly at jokes they told or remembered events from their school days. After they had finished and silence had reigned for a few moments Michael began to hum a tune, making up the notes as he went along. 'That's beautiful.' Mia told him. 'What is it?' 'It's a bonus track for House of Cards.' He whispered, he began to hum again, 'What's it called?' Mia asked curiously. Michael smiled at her, 'Forever This Way.' He replied as he drew her into a kiss. 


	6. Forever This Way

Michael picked up his guitar and began to sing softly. Who'd have guessed that the Genovian Palace had its own recording studio? Mia sat outside the booth listening through the speakers.  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see all the things I've dreamed of  
  
I see everything that's perfect  
  
About you.  
  
You lift me higher than I've ever been before  
  
You make me happier than I could ever dream  
  
You are the only one who I want to be with  
  
And I want life to be forever this way.  
  
When I look at you  
  
And hold you in my arms  
  
Suddenly my dreams have all come true  
  
And it's perfect.  
  
Suddenly I want everything  
  
To stay this way forever.  
  
You lift me higher than I've ever been before  
  
You make me happier than I could ever dream  
  
You are the only one who I want to be with  
  
And I want life to be forever this way.  
  
Michael put down his guitar 'Well? How does it sound?' he asked. 'It was great.' Mia replied. 'You used to be great at writing poetry and stuff. You still write?' he asked. Mia nodded 'A little, why?' Michael smiled 'Maybe I could turn a few of those rhymes into songs maybe put them on an album.' 'I don't think so!' piped Mia in shock. 'Hey don't worry, it was just a thought.' Said Michael, 'If you really don't want me to I won't.' she smiled at him - 'It's not that I wouldn't like to hear them as songs.' She whispered. 'I just don't want to hear them on an album.' He smiled at her 'It's okay, I understand.' Michael smiled. 'Come on its lunchtime and I'm starving.' They walked out of the door; Mia was still humming the song.  
  
@}~~ @}~~ @}~~ @}~~  
  
The telephone rang in Mia's suite, she picked up the receiver. 'Hello?' Her face broke into a grin as she heard her fathers voice on the line.  
  
Mia: Hi Dad! How are you?  
  
Dad: I'm fine, you?  
  
Mia: Great! How's the tour of Europe? Was England okay?  
  
Dad: It's fine. How was Monaco?  
  
Mia: It was wonderful - actually it was very umm.. interesting.  
  
Dad: Lars didn't fight with Anthon again did he?  
  
Mia: No I took Pascal with me. A lot of interesting things happened.  
  
Dad: Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Mia: Everything's fine.  
  
Dad: Mia what's up?  
  
Mia: nothing, I umm.when are you coming back?  
  
Dad: I should be home in about three days.  
  
Mia: would it be okay if I had some guests flown in from the states? Just Lily and Mom maybe Tina?  
  
Dad: sure I don't mind.  
  
Mia: I'll see you soon - I have to go!  
  
She slammed the phone down on the receiver, her father was left at the other end.  
  
Dad: Mia? Mia? 


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer. So far these characters aren't mine - except Lucie, Isobel and Pascal. They belong to Meg Cabot's Princess Diaries. By the way the songs are mine too.  
  
A/N I'd be grateful if you'd read this..  
  
Okay I'm not pointing fingers but some of you have commented on grammar, spelling and length. So I want to make a few things clear.  
  
I have awful grammar skills typed or written - not good for me as I'm studying English language at A-level but there we go.  
  
I don't capitalise the S in Said - the computer does it for me and no matter how many times I change it to s it always changes it back. It's just an awkward machine. The evil machine also likes to play with my speech marks too.  
  
It's been pointed out that I spell realise with the S. that's because I'm English, and oddly enough we spell an awful lot of words with S instead of Z. If you're wondering why this is its part of a mad transatlantic divide in language - same tongue different morphemes.  
  
I know I write short but I like to write in bursts because I have a lot on the go at the moment. Unless someone wants to do all three lots of coursework for me, revise my exams for me and go to all my extra activities for me too they'll stay short. Plus the bursts are better for you people. One it strains your eyes less (see how considerate I am?) and 2 I don't know how all of you feel but I get really bored by long chapters where I seem to be constantly scrolling.  
  
That's it - I just wrote all that to help you understand me, and my methods; keep the reviews coming folks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Those who don't believe in magic will never find  
it~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later the Genovian Jet touched the runway, and the slinky black limo was parked ready for passengers to climb in. Several people descended the stairs and gathered in a group on the tarmac. They stood a little apprehensively until one of them marched towards the limo and approached the driver. After a quick exchange the young woman who had approached the limo driver shouted 'Hey you guys! Come on!' before diving into the back of the car. Lily settled back into the leather seat and sighed 'So this is how the rich live.' She muttered contentedly. Tina Hakim-Baba looked at her friend and giggled 'Lily it's not like you didn't know that already!' That as true - Lily was already a high paid journalist, working for one of the major New York companies she earned high and already had everything she wanted. Shameeka - another of Mia's high school friends sat opposite them with Ling Su by her side. 'This is a real gathering isn't it?' she murmured glancing at Lily. 'I wonder why Mia wants us.' Lily shrugged 'Don't look at me like that I haven't a clue.' 'Does it really matter as long as we're here?' asked Tina. The passengers of the limo shook their heads, they chatted briefly about old times but the talk died off as they passed through the countryside and largest town. Lily looked out of the window towards the palace as they approached. A million thoughts were racing through her head and she didn't know which one to listen to first. They climbed out of the limo and stared around them for a few seconds at the ornamented driveway. Lilly found she was suddenly enveloped in a hug as Mia ecstatically welcomed her guests. When the welcoming was over they chattered briefly for a few minutes before entering the building. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you, something really important came up did you have a nice trip?' said Mia. 'It was fine.' Tina replied. ' My dad returns from his tour tomorrow - do you want to see your rooms and stuff now or shall we catch up whilst we have the chance?' Mia asked. 'Catch up!' her four guests replied, Mia grinned and lead them to a small sitting room.  
They talked for four hours exchanging messages, news and reminiscing. After a few moments of silence Lily turned to Mia. 'So what are all the rumours that have been whizzing round the press about?' Mia shrugged. 'Don't tell me there's going to be a royal wedding?' Guessed Tina, the incurable romantic of the group. 'Maybe.' Mia replied. 'Who is it?' Lily demanded. 'It's complicated.' Mia replied. Tina laughed lightly 'That doesn't answer the question!'  
'Okay okay!' Mia exclaimed. 'I'll tell you -he's a music icon, but following protocol I have to ask him, and I haven't yet. I'm going to ask him tonight.' She told them. 'Well who is he?' Ling Su asked. 'Solo.' Mia replied. Lily yelped in shock, 'Are you serious?' she asked. Mia nodded. 'What's wrong with her getting together with Solo?' Tina demanded. 'Do you actually know who he is?' asked Lily, Tina shook her head, Mia nodded. 'Tell them Lily, he won't mind.' Lily sat back down on the chair she'd leapt up from. 'We all know who Solo is.' She whispered. 'Who then?' asked Shameeka. 'Tell us Lily because I don't know who you mean.' Mia put her arm though Lily's and whispered quietly. 'I'll tell them.' She looked up 'Solo is Michael. Michael Moscovitz.' The other three gasped, then Tina broke into a smile. 'I knew it! You two are made for each other!'  
They sat and talked for a while longer. 'My dad doesn't know he's here, I don't think he even connects Solo with Michael,' said Mia. 'I know he won't be that happy at first, but Michael loves me and it's not hard to see that I still love him.' Ling Su turned to Lily, 'Why didn't you tell us about Michael?' she asked. Lily sighed 'Michael didn't want me to tell anybody; he was heartbroken when he left Mia and wanted to get back with her but he was afraid. Then he got a record deal and decided to use an alias - he didn't want to be recognised by anyone and he didn't want to be reminded of Mia.' Mia took up the story and told them of the events in Monaco and the past few days they had spent together at the palace. 'I do love him and I want to be with him - forever.' she added.  
  
~~~~~{@ ~~~~~{@ ~~~~~{@  
  
June 12. My suite. Getting ready for dinner.  
  
I can't believe it everybody's here, all of my friends. I love Michael so much, I didn't realise just how much I missed him. I'm meant to ask him to marry me - stupid royal protocol. Why can't he ask me? Mind you I don't think it really matters, I love him and that does matter. But as far as who should ask who I don't care. I just hope that he says yes. I'm going to go and ask him now, before dinner.  
  
Mia put down her favourite fountain pen, after all these years she still kept a diary. And it still held her deepest fears hopes and wishes. Alongside reminders like 'Playing tennis 1pm vs. Prince Harry,' and 'Phone Mom.' She took a deep breath as she reached the door then left the room and headed towards Michaels room at the other end of the corridor. 


	8. Asking and Telling

Disclaimer: These people don't all belong to me!  
  
Mia drew her breath and knocked on he door to Michael's suite. He opened the door and smiled "Couldn't wait to see me until dinner?" he asked as he stood aside to let her in. She stepped through the door and looked at him, the grin on her face spread into a beaming smile as she kissed his cheek. "I need to ask you something." She said as she walked over to a chair, "Michael sit down - please?" He followed her into the centre of the room and sat down on the arm of the couch. She drew a deep breath again. "I want to ask you something, " she blinked, he was smiling until he caught the look in her eyes. "What's wrong Mia?" he asked sounding a little panicked.  
  
"Look Michael I want to ask you something. I don't want an answer right away unless you're sure about it." She was talking at super speed, Michael was having trouble caching up. "Whoa Mia! Slow down!" he whispered as he caught her hands in his and stood in front of her. She looked into his eyes and asked him quietly "will you marry me?" Michael was shocked. Mia was asking him - he'd wanted it to be the other way around - he had the ring - he was going to wait until midsummer's day. He looked at her, she always thought ahead expecting the worst still, he could see the glimmer of a tiny tear as she though he was going to reply with a straight forward "No." He hugged her and whispered in her ear "Of course I will!" The tear fell anyway - it coursed down her cheek, Michael wiped it away "Don't cry, I mean it" a giggle escaped her mouth - "I'm so happy - the only thing is I haven't a ring - for me or you!" Michael smiled -"Hang on." He said as he ran into his bedroom, he rifled through the bottom of the suitcase and found a small black velvet box. He walked back to her and opened its lid. Nestled on blue velvet were two rings, both were small ropes of gold and silver entwined. The ring that was intended for Mia had small diamonds set in between the silver and gold ropes. "It's beautiful." She whispered breathily as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. They kissed Mia pulled away from him and checked the time they were late for dinner! She kissed him once more and ran towards her own room. Dinner was a joyous occasion; friends who knew how much Michael meant to her surrounded Mia and above all Michael was by her side. Later that night Mia was lay on her bed, Lily and Tina lounged in chairs opposite. "I hate to think what my dad's going to say about this." Said Mia looking at her friends. "You love Michael - he should accept that." Replied Tina emphatically. Lily looked at Mia; "Most of the songs on his past albums were about you did you know?" Mia looked shocked she had a few of Solo's albums but she'd never really thought about the titles. "I never knew." She whispered.  
  
@}~@}~@}~@}~@}~@}~@}~  
  
Mia sat in the limo as the royal jet landed and her father descended the steps. She stepped out of the car and walked to meet him, her grandmere's strict teaching still held hr - even though she'd been dead for over five years Mia could still hear her clipped voice shouting, "Princesses don't run." He hugged her tightly, and waited for her to climb back into the limo.  
She sat opposite him tensely as they drove towards the palace. Finally unable to bear the tension he was feeling her father spoke. "Is there something wrong? You seem tense." He looked at her; her expression was akin to that of a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He looked at her - something glinting on her left hand caught his eyes, he grasped her hand and examined the ring on her third finger.  
"Is that what I think it is?" he asked she nodded. "Who is it? Please Mia, don't say you accepted Rene's constant begging!" he said anxiously. "It's Michael." Mia whispered quietly. Her father exploded "Michael Moscovitz?" He watched as Mia nodded. "Why Michael, you told me after you split up with him you didn't care if you never saw him again. What changed?" Mia looked at her father. "I don't think I meant that when I said it. I was angry; I didn't know what I was saying. I missed him so much Dad. Lilly's here too, she told me - most of the songs on his albums - he has a music career now, they're mostly about me. He missed me as much as I missed him."  
Her father was speechless; he'd seen what Mia was like when she and Michael split up originally. His only daughter had been devastated, for weeks she wouldn't eat or talk, she wasn't sleeping well and she cried when she thought she was alone. He looked at her now. Before he'd had to leave on the tour, and before Mia had gone to Monaco to visit her cousins she'd been pale and although she had seemed happy there was something missing. That small sparkle of happiness had vanished, now looking at her she was happy. She looked ready to burst like a flower bud in spring. He smiled ruefully and sat back in silence. 


End file.
